keijofandomcom-20200215-history
Kaho Fuyuzora
}} Kaho Fuyuzora (冬空 叶星, Fuyuzora Kaho) is the twin sister of Akari Fuyuzora. She was a student at Suruga Keijo Training School. She was ranked eleventh in Suruga. Upon graduating from Suruga, Kaho officially becomes a Keijo player. Sometime later, she is able to advance to the A-Rank. Appearance Kaho appears identically to Akari. She is a petite young girl. She has long hair, tied up into spkiy twin tails. Kaho also wears the Suruga's PE uniform. Personality In contrast to her energetic twin sister, she appears to be a quiet and blushful girl. Alongside Akari, they occasionally tend to end their sentence each other. Plot The East-West War Arc She went to Shimizu Keijo Stadium to participate in a yearly event held by Suruga and their rival, Setouchi Keijo Training School, known as the "East-West War" to prove which one is better between the two. Alongside her comrades, she engaged in a commotion with Setouchi's students, since their teacher underestimated Setouchi and made fun of them. When Mio Kusakai demonstrated her technique, the "Butt Sandstorm", she teamed up with Akari in order to dispell Mio's technique. However the conflict was stopped by Setouchi's teachers, Miku Kobayakawa and Hitomi Hokuto, who apologized to Suruga.Chapter 66, pages 1-8 A short time later, Kaho along with others went to check Maya Sakashiro, since her clothes were torn by Nozomi Kaminashi.Chapter 66, pages 11-12 On the day of the race, Kaho got her turn in the first group, along with Nami Nanase, Saki Hanayama, and her twin sister, Akari Fuyuzora. Alongside her teammates, she entered the match against Setouchi's representatives of the first group, consisting of Mio Kusakai, Kotone Fujisaki, Mari Murata, and Sayaka Miyata.Chapter 67, pages 9-17 As the match started, Kaho secretly approached Murata, and managed to capture Murata's left foot by using her breasts, preventing her to take an action. While Murata was unable to move, Akari attacked Murata, defeating her.Chapter 68, pages 6-9 Right after Hanayama's defeat, the twins tried to revenge for her sake. They targeted Sayaka, but Sayaka was protected by Fujisaki. A short time later, the twins faced off against Mio. Akari was sent flying to Nanase, in order to separate her from Kaho. She was tortured by Mio, using her technique called "Queen of Hip", Mio targeted her sensitive zones to arouse her. However, she was rescued as Akari returned to help her.Chapter 70, pages 7-13 They wondered when Sayaka was able to defeat Nanase, and was caught off guard, while Mio appeared behind them, eliminating the twins. As such Suruga lost the first match.Chapter 73, pages 4-6 Suruga lost the first match, but they won the second match. Thus the outcome would depend on the third match. However, Maya was ultimately defeated by Nozomi, thus Suruga lost the eleventh East-West War competition.Chapter 86, pages 1-15 Abilities Kaho was ranked eleventh in Suruga, one rank lower than her twin sister. Combo Attacks: Along with Akari, they usually utilize their skill to perform combined techniques. Acrobatics: Kaho has considerable acrobatic skill. She is capable of swinging around the pipe on the "Jungle Gym" Land. Anime & Manga Differences Episode 9 *Before Kotone fights Nanase, she firstly blocks Akari and Kaho, who try to get rid of Sayaka. *In the manga, Kaho is the only one to get tortured by Mio's "Queen of Hip". Whereas in the anime, Mio tortures both Akari and Kaho. Races & Events Events Events participated: *Eleventh East-West War Races This includes official races, unofficial races, and trial matches: *Kaho Fuyuzora and Akari Fuyuzora vs. Mari Murata (Win) *Kaho Fuyuzora and Akari Fuyuzora vs. Mio Kusakai (Loss) Trivia *Kaho's name contains the characters for "fulfill" (叶) and "star" (星). While her surname, Fuyuzora, means "winter sky". References Navigation Category:Suruga Keijo Training School Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Keijo Players